


Drunk

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Series: Stucky One Shots [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, drunk Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is drunk and wants to make out, but Steve is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one when my blog on tumblr reached 100 followers, but wanted to share it here as well!

There weren't many people on the streets when Steve and Bucky finally made their way home from a bar. Bucky was walking slightly behind Steve and couldn't help but stare at the blond's backside, the way he was swaying his hips every so slightly made Bucky's blood boil.

"Stevie..."

Steve turned around, but kept walking, "Yeah?"

He wasn't nearly as drunk as Bucky so chances weren't too high that he bumped into something while looking back over his shoulder. It took a moment until Bucky found the right words – any words, really – and he looked Steve in the eyes.

"I want you."

Even though it was dark, Bucky could see how Steve blushed a deep red and he immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Are you mad!? You can't say something like that out in public."

Bucky just shrugged, walked up to him and pulled him into the next alleyway which also ended in a dead end and that just came in handy.

"Bucky – Hey Bucky! Stop!"

Bucky pushed him up against the wall and Steve tried to push him away again, but Bucky didn't move an inch.

"Nobody is around. Nobody will see. I can't wait till we're home."

"Yeah you can! You're just being stubborn because you had too much beer, but I am havi-"

Bucky rolled his eyes and grabbed Steve's chin, kissing him greedily. The blond slumped against his chest and wrapped his skinny arms around Bucky neck, moaning into the kiss.

He was always making such a fuss about showing some affection when they were out in public and Bucky really had no clue why. As long as they were being careful, nobody would see them.

Besides, Bucky just loved moments like that. Moments when Steve was pretending that he didn't want to be kissed but then just was putty in his hands when Bucky just did it.

After a moment Steve pulled away and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Okay. You got a kiss, now lets go home."

Bucky sighed and nuzzled Steve's temple with his nose, trailing soft kisses down to his ear and grazing Steve's earlobe with his teeth. He felt how Steve curled his fingers, holding on tight to the collar of his jacket and smirked aginst the others skin.

"I love you Stevie."

"Mhh~ I love you too."

"Show me."

He couldn't see it, but was sure that Steve was rolling his eyes at that.

"Let's get home and I will."

"How about now and not when we're home?"

Steve craned his neck so he was able to look Bucky in his face and just stared at him for a moment, his blue eyes bright.

"No way Buck. You know I wouldn't risk being caught, no matter how much I love you."

"Oh Stevie."

Bucky leaned in and kissed him again, cupping his face with both hands. Steve returned the kiss, but eventually placed his hands on Bucky's chest and pushed him away.

"Come now. We go home and as soon as the door is closing behind us, I will show you just _how much_ I love you, okay?"

Bucky grinned and nodded, realizing that it was better to just accept what Steve wanted.

"Roger, Rogers."

 

 


End file.
